


Drift To Sleep

by Maesicals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce can be a little shit, Fluff, Thor cares about his boyfriend, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maesicals/pseuds/Maesicals
Summary: Thor wants Bruce to be the mightiest he can be.





	Drift To Sleep

The sun was setting around Bruce and Thor’s apartment. It was quiet, save for the sound of papers shuffling on Bruce’s desk and the soft clinking of a cup being set on a coffee table.   
  
The two lovers were at peace.

 

Bruce was trying to clean up his papers and stop for the day but each note, equation and theory got more and more interesting the longer he looked at them.

Suddenly two sturdy arms wrapped around Bruce’s chest, he didn’t even look up from his work to lean into the confronting touch.

 

“Bruce.” Thor whispered into his beloved’s ear.   
  
“Hm?” Bruce was barely paying attention. A particular equation had stumped him and Thor presence was not helping his concentration.

 

“You should rest.”    
  
“Yeah. Yeah okay. Just give me 10 more minutes.”   
  
“No, my light. You’re at your mightiest when you’ve had a full night's rest.” Thor swiftly lifted Bruce out of the chair and into his arms, bridal style.    
  
“Thor, put me down. I’m well enough rested.” Bruce’s tone was very firm, firm enough to cause Thor to hesitate. Thor loved Bruce, obviously, which caused some hard decisions. Thor wasn’t dumb, he was pretty intelligent actually, and it didn’t take much brains to see that Bruce was seconds from collapsing but there was always the chance that what Bruce was doing was very important and needed to be finished right away.

 

Thor sighed and looked down at the love of his life. Bruce was hanging on to Thor for dear life, his eyes closed and mouth open with slightly, drool making it slowly out.

 

“God.” Thor thought. “He was gorgeous.”   
  
The god made his way to their shared bedroom, placing Bruce on the bed as softly as he could.

 

“I hate you.” Bruce’s said before he started to quietly snore.

 

Thor laughed. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend Sticks for the "My Light" nickname idea! Its my new favorite thing.
> 
> I finally decided to write something where I DON'T murder Bruce. (haha who knows? maybe he didn't wake up the next morning.)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments make my writing stronger. (And make me really happy)


End file.
